Bart Armstrong Custer
"Bart Armstrong Custer" was the Season 25 season finale and its 23rd episode airing on May 29, 2014 Summary After Bart gets disgraced from school in trouble, he decided to become Colonel Armstrong Custer of them all. Later that morning, he united his crew to kidnap the Springfield Elementary School. Full Story At Springfield Elementary School in night school, The Simpsons went to the prom with the anthem as an "United States", but Mr. Burns has the same anthem to mess with this into "German Anthem". Mayor Quimby actually knows that former founder of springfield named Fat Tony has framed him, Homer accidentally messing the stuff around and the simpsons rans away. Upon entering, everyone thinks Homer has a gun (his hand is still in his pocket), and he is arrested, but not sent to jail. The penalty instead is community service, but Homer thinks jail would be better, the one Homer joins is run by Albert the Great, an obese man who is confined to a mobility scooter. Albert teaches Homer that being fat is beautiful. Later that morning, Skinner should've know the best paradise anthem is torned apart away from us, Chalmers has a plan to get rid of the word search from the boy cause he is going to library. Meanwhile at Springfield Library, Bart becames social studies like Gary does about the american united states army of them all. He can read the most everything about the soldiers, the penalty instead is Colonel Armstrong Custer in the man kind. After twenty-five minutes, Bart and Chalmers rodes the horses to the springfield forest. On 9:00 at Chalmers' house, Bart sneaks outside but is kidnapped by Jimbo, instead Martin accidentally been punched by him and Bart. Chalmers has a decision for Bart, Milhouse, Luigi, Jimbo and Dolph to be with him and Skinner to the exploring forest around the world. Meanwhile, they rodes the horses to the adventure around the rivers to the camp, and found Armstrong Custer's fort. Soon, Albert, Homer, and the rest of the group protest a fashion store but they are arrested. Chalmers and Skinner goes to bail Luigi out and pleads him to leave the jail and start heading him back to his restaurant and of course they crying that Wiggum tooks Custer's command like this. After Bart, Milhouse, Dolph, and Jimbo crying about Kent Brockman knows that Luigi went back to the restaurant, He decided he as a plan to kidnap the school to rule the diets. They shall ride the horse with the revolution to the job to attack and send the teachers away from this to study. They locked the door and telling Albert that Armstrong Custer's soldiers kidnapped the school. General Clancy Wiggins and his soldiers has a information to cancel Armstrong Custer's army to protect the innocent and guilty places. Jimbo tolds Bart that Albert was here, Marge and Homer grounds him that there is no anthem in the school for calling name on Albert; "He will never walk", but Albert attempts to prove her wrong. However, when he gets off of his scooter, he suffers stucking on the sidewalk and freeze. Back at Springfield National Forest, Bart, Jimbo, Dolph, Milhouse and Luigi was so proud that they love to see it try, cause Skinner and Chalmers knows that his movie were "Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron", which Richard Lorenzana dies at March 27, 2014. Category:Season 25 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Bart Episodes Category:Education-themed episodes Category:Superintendent Chalmers Episodes Category:Jimbo Episodes Category:Milhouse Episodes Category:Dolph Episodes Category:Kearney Episodes Category:Luigi Episodes Category:Episodes named after a character Category:Featured Episodes Category:Politics-themed episodes Category:Kids Episodes Category:Episodes named after Bart